Ophelia Lincoln
Ophelia Lincoln was a suspect in the murder investigation of Steven Crowe in Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale), her girlfriend, Elvira Milton in A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) and Anoterous Leader Steve Liveman in Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #56 of Grimsdale). She was also a quasi-suspect in Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Scare-Crowe Ophelia became a suspect after she reported finding the body. When asked who the victim is she told them that he is a friend of her, and identified him as Steven Crowe an infamous cult leader, and revealed that she is a member of his cult. Later, the team discovered that Ophelia was for sure innocent after learning that the killer drank Mint Julep, and that Ophelia admitted to hating alcohol. However, they spoke to her again, after learning that she was a surviving victim of The Virgin Slayer via Adolfo Arias. After Steven’s killer was caught, Elvira sent an Iris message to the team, leading Mia, Hamilton, and Yoyo to freeze in place. But Diego who can’t see through the mist assumed that Elvira was right at front of them, and was confused why the three were shocked. Elvira asked them to come to the graveyard to speak with her. Hamilton and Diego showed up, where Elvira said that Ophelia decided to go through a ritual to recover her memory about her encounter with the slayer, and that they need to send a sacrifice, which has to be a bouquet of orchids, and asked the team to find them for her. After the team found it. They went to the graveyard, where Elvira was announced as the Mistress of the Dark. Elvira pulled off the ritual on Ophelia, which resulted on Ophelia going through a seizure, however Ophelia confirmed that the slayer is not Steven, although the slayer had brown eyes. A Meltdown Diego and Hamilton went to inform Ophelia of Elvira’s death. When told she froze in place, and then went to a mental breakdown, and ran off. The duo later found out that she was in a relationship with the victim, when suddenly they got a call saying that Ophelia is in the station. There they told her about their discovery, which she confirmed, and then told them that she needs to get out. Later on she informed the duo that the victim’s followers are rioting in the crime scene. After Meera was arrested. Adolfo came in the station worried where he informed Hamida and Hamilton that he led Ophelia into running off in the woods. They went to search for something they could find her by, and they found her fan. After dealing with everything, Hamida and Hamilton decided to use the fan to search for Ophelia, using Hamida’s cat which has a nose as strong as a dog’s. Lust for Life After finding Ophelia, Hunter brought her to Hamida and Hamilton, where she apologized to them for running off. After being certain that Hunter wasn’t the slayer, Hamida sent him to check whether the suspects match some of the evidence, and since the slayer may target Ophelia, they couldn’t leave her at the tent alone, so Hamida and Hamilton decided to have her follow them everywhere until they catch the slayer. After catching the slayer, who was revealed to be Tom Blackwater, Hamilton got stabbed on the abdomen by him. The slayer then pulled Ophelia and used her as a cover after Hamida pointed her gun on him. Unluckily for him, Hamida knew male anatomy, so she shot Ophelia on the crotch. As expected it passed through Ophelia without harming her, and hit Tom instead, who starting screaming in pain, before Hamida shot him on the head. Ophelia spat on him, and then helped Hamida carry Hamilton before the whole GDPD Team found them. Later on Vicky came in the station saying she heard of Ophelia, and that her mother has a friend who settles at Italy who can help Ophelia with her problem. After speaking with Ophelia, she agreed, and then gave both Mia and Hamida a hug. Run, But You Can’t Hide After Ophelia found Mia and Hasuro, she helped them up and decided to take them to her hideout. First she stopped at an area in the to yell for her partner, but didn’t get a call back. Mia and Hasuro decided to help and when they searched the forest, they were surprised at seeing the dead body of Steve Liveman, the Anoterous leader. Ophelia came to see what’s the fuss about, where she recognized Steve, revealing that he was the one searching the forest with her for any refugees. She then took the duo to the waterfall (A.K.A. The Anoterous hideout), where they saw Susan Willoughby waiting for them, a girl who Ophelia came with from Graecita, a city formed by Greek demigods and mist-seekers, after they won the Titan war. After being brought to the hideout, Ophelia took the duo to Kelemen, who Mia wasn’t happy in seeing, and when Ophelia told him what happened, Kelemen told Mia and Hasuro to investigate the murder, giving them permission to look at the base. After being granted the permission, Mia and Hasuro added Ophelia to the suspect list, where she revealed that she disliked Steve not only for suggesting that she and Hamida should join his brothel and couple of years ago, but also because he’s the Anoterous agent, meaning that he’s the one whom Polly O’Brein created The Virgin Slayer for. Ophelia was then spoken to again after a sword with a threat she wrote to Steve was found. Ophelia revealed that Steve annoyed her with questions about Graecita, whenever they were looking for refugees and that she sent that threat as she had enough. After helping Kelemen and finding Hamilton, Bruno and Yoyo. Everyone came to the Anoterous base, where Hamilton was pissed at seeing Kelemen, and returned him a punch in the groin, which Kelemen gave him back at the airport. After Kelemen’s pain wear off, he came before the people at the base, and informed them that Galinda is aware of the fact that the Anoterous base is somewhere in Old Valley’s woods and that they have to leave before she sends troops there. After he finished the speech, Ophelia and Susan came to Kelemen and asked him where they will be going, where Mia suggested that they go to the Saint Tuefel Resistance camp, which the people of Grimsdale set up. In that moment, Hamilton stepped in and told her they cannot accept having public enemies like the Anoterous and Kelemen into the camp. Mia was shocked when she heard that and was going to rant, but Kelemen stopped her, and told her they can handle things in their own. When Hamilton asked Ophelia, Vladimira and Susan if they want to come, Ophelia gave him a disgusted glare, and told him she and Susan were sent there to rescue demigods and there was no point in going to Saint Teufel if he wasn’t going to allow any demigod there. Case appearances *Scare-Crowe (Case # of Grimsdale). *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #56 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery EMiltonGrimsdale.png|Elvira Milton, Ophelia’s ex-girlfriend